Endor
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Endor | regio = Outer Rim Territories | sector = Moddell Sector | stelsel = Endor System | ster = Ibleam | coordinaten = | afstand = 43,300 lichtjaren | omlooptijd = 18 uur | rotatietijd = 402 dagen | klasse = | diameter = 4.900 km | atmosfeer = Type I | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = 85% standaard | terrein = Bossen Bergketens Savannes | water = 8% | bezienswaardig = Bright Tree Village Terak's Keep | inheemse = Ewok (95%) Yuzzum (4%) Dulok | gemigreerde = Mens Sanyassan | taal = Ewokese Yuzzum | inwoners = 30 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Rebel Alliance }} Endor stond ook bekend als de Forest Moon of Endor, Endor's Moon en als de Sanctuary Moon. De faam die Endor verwierf, dankte het uiteraard aan de Battle of Endor die in 4 ABY boven de maan werd beslecht in het voordeel van de Rebel Alliance. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Endor was de grootste van negen manen van de planeet Endor die door de Ewoks Tana werd genoemd. In vergelijking met andere manen was Endor vrij klein. Endor bevond zich in de moeilijk navigeerbare Moddell Sector, aan de rand van Wild Space. Sommige onderzoeken vermeldden dat de planeet Endor was verdwenen in een ramp maar deze berichten waren vals en werden daarna bekend als de Endor Moon Hoax. Een groot deel van Endor was bedekt met gigantische naald- en loofbomen waardoor Endor de naam kreeg 'Forest Moon'. Endor kende echter ook andere ecosystemen zoals woestijnen (Desert of Salma), dorre vlaktes, bergketens (Dragon's Spine), rivieren (Yarlubb River), meren (Lake Sui), savannes (Dragon's Pelt), sneeuwgebieden, grotten en canyons (Yawary Cliffs). Endor kende een gemiddeld klimaat en had twee polaire gebieden. thumb|left|200px|Ewoks Endor was een bijzonder levendige maan met een ietwat lichtere zwaartekracht dan elders en het krioelde er van de fauna en de flora. Enkele niet-intelligente soorten waren de Blurrg, Boar-Wolf, Condor Dragon, Temptor en de Rugger. Endor werd ook bewoond door verschillende semi-intelligente levensvormen als Teeks, Wisties en Dandelion Warriors. Er leefden minstens vier autochtone intelligente levensvormen op Endor. De Ewoks waren misschien wel het grootste in aantal en leefden in dorpsgemeenschappen in de bossen, op heuvels of aan meren. De Yuzzum en de Duloks leefden eveneens in stamverband maar waren qua samenleving niet even goed georganiseerd als de Ewoks. Tenslotte leefden er ook de Gorax, giganten die elk ander wezen op Endor schrik kon aanjagen. Geen van deze soorten leefde in een technologische samenleving, al waren vooral Ewoks geroemd voor hun intelligentie. thumb|left|200px|Ewok dorp nabij een meer Wat Endor zo bijzonder maakte, was dat er nog talloze andere soorten de maan bevolkten. Deze soorten waren vaak gestrand op Endor zoals de Sanyassans van King Terak of mensen zoals de Towani familie. Endor stond ook gekend om een aantal bizarre, magische levensvormen die een nauwe band hadden met de natuur op Endor. Dat de Ewoks daardoor een heel pantheon van natuurgoden bezaten, kon niemand verbazen. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Galactic Republic was Endor blijkbaar al verkend geweest aangezien het de status kreeg van natuurreservaat. Vandaar dat Endor soms werd benoemd als de Sanctuary Moon. De ruimtereizigers wisten van Endors bestaan af maar vermeden de maan indien mogelijk omdat het al snel de reputatie had gekregen van een 'eiland in de ruimte' te zijn omdat talloze schepen op mysterieuze wijze verdwenen of waren neergestort op Endor. Tijdens de Clone Wars was er een outpost gevestigd van de CIS. Voor de Galactic Civil War werd Endor echter enkel bezocht door verstekelingen, vluchtelingen en pelgrims. thumb|right|250px|Bright Tree Village Endor werd door het Galactic Empire uitgekozen als de geschikte locatie om de Death Star II te bouwen. Het Endor System was moeilijk bereikbaar, bevond zich ver van alle activiteit in het universum, werd liefst vermeden door iedereen en alle planeten in het systeem konden voorzien in de grondstoffen die nodig waren voor de bouw van de Death Star II. Eén van de scouts, Kiviett noteerde de Ewoks als een mogelijke dreiging voor het Galactic Empire maar zijn overste, Captain Toss negeerde de opmerking om zijn idee te kunnen doorzetten. Daarna liet Palpatine Endor nog verschillende malen verkennen of bezoeken door zijn handlangers. Rond 3 ABY was de aanwezigheid van het Galactic Empire nog steeds uiterst beperkt of zelfs volledig afwezig. Eén stam van Ewoks, die woonde in Bright Tree Village, begon ongewild meer en meer aandacht naar zich toe te trekken. Zo hielp de stam de gestrande Towani familie, versloegen ze een gevreesde Gorax en konden met behulp van de gestrande kluizenaar Noa Briqualon de Sanyassan Marauders van Terak verslagen. Ze vochten een vete uit met de Dulok stam van King Gorneesh en moesten afrekenen met Morag. thumb|right|250px|De Battle of Endor In 4 ABY was de Death Star II in volle opbouw en plaatste het Galactic Empire een basis op Endor om de Shield Generator te beschermen die op zijn beurt ervoor zorgde dat de Death Star II werd beschermd door een schild. Het Endor Strike Team van de Rebel Alliance landde op Endor onder leiding van General Han Solo met de bedoeling om die Shield Generator op te blazen. Ook hun team kwam in contact met de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village. Zij konden worden overhaald om mee te strijden tegen het Galactic Empire. Hun ervaring op gebied van jagen en valstrikken leggen kwam uitstekend van pas om de AT-ST Walkers te vernietigen. De Battle of Endor was de beslissende veldslag in de Galactic Civil War die werd uitgevochten op en boven Endor. Door deze gebeurtenis werd Endor vereeuwigd als de plaats waar het Galactic Empire werd verslagen maar ook als de plaats waar Palpatine en Anakin Skywalker kwamen te overlijden. Door de vernietiging van de Death Star II werd er gevreesd voor een massale vernietiging van het leven op Endor maar de schepen van de Rebel Alliance konden de brokstukken wegslepen zodat de grootste averij uitbleef. In 35 ABY werd de Final Order verslagen bij Endor toen de Resistance de opkomst van de Final Order verhinderde. Wicket W. Warrick en Pommet Warrick zagen hoe de Star Destroyer werd vernietigd. Cultuur, Politiek & Economie thumb|right|200px|Star Tours affiche van Endor Aangezien er op Endor niet echt een technologisch ontwikkelde samenleving bestond, was er op cultureel vlak weinig te beleven. Een zelden geziene handelspost was de enige vorm van export die Endor kende. Alle samenlevingen deden aan ruilhandel en leefden van de jacht en het verzamelen van voedsel. Star Tours deed Endor aan als één van zijn bestemmingen. Het viel regelmatig voor dat de reizen naar Endor onregelmatig en verliepen omwille van de bereikbaarheid van de maan. Sentients & Semi-Sentients op Endor Deze species leefden op Endor en waren oorspronkelijk afkomstig van Endor of van andere werelden. Endor *Ewoks *Duloks *Yuzzum *Wisties *Fftssffts (Semi-Sentient) *Grasstrekkers (Semi-Sentient) Elders *Phlogs *Gorax (Semi-Sentient) ? *Gupins *Teeks *Jindas *Tulgah *Sanyassans *Mensen Achter de schermen * De opnames voor Endor geschiedden in de Redwood Forests in Californië. * Endor is zowel een naam uit de Bijbel als in het oeuvre van J.R.R. Tolkien. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Ewoks *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure *Battle for Endor: An Ewok Adventure *Star Tours Bron *Endor in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars Gamer *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: H-16 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance category:Endor